


Getting Lost

by nevertrustaduck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertrustaduck/pseuds/nevertrustaduck
Summary: My first published work. Please no hate. Constructive criticism is very welcome!!!





	Getting Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work. Please no hate. Constructive criticism is very welcome!!!

Wandering around the forest, stumbling, tripping over roots and vines. Looking for the woman he followed here in the first place, he couldn’t see her. The moon seemed to be suspended above his head, but the sun slowly descended behind the tops of the shedding trees. 

He had to find her, had to ask her why she chose him. Ask her why she wanted him to follow her.

There was a bright glowing light and she appeared in front of him. Her gown glowing white with gold trimmings, her hair flowing down her back in brunette waves. Her eyes called out to him with a kindness he had never seen before. She extended her hand and as he reached out to take it she vanished and everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All he could see was blackness, until it slowly started getting brighter. He blinked and realized he could hear a steady mechanical beeping from somewhere behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He forced his eyes open and realized the light was coming from a bulb above him.

A woman entered the room and smiled down at him, she was the woman from the forest. Only she was wearing blue scrubs instead of a white gown. Her eyes were the same kind eyes from before. “Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?” she asked placing a warm hand on his arm.

“What happened?” he tried to ask, realizing his throat was so dry he couldn’t even get the words out.

The nurse looked at the machines and told him “You have been in a coma for almost three years.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lost time is never found again.  
-Benjamin Franklin


End file.
